Phan
by purpleflames78
Summary: This will be a story about Dan and Phil slowly admitting there feeling towards each other. updates will be slow sorry and sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.
1. Chapter 1

PHIL POV:

"Dan can we play on the Xbox together." I whined to Dan

"I thought you wanted to edit your video so you can upload it to YouTube" asked Dan

"Yea but then I decided that I could not be bothered to do that and that I wanted to play on the Xbox" I replied

"You might as well because I'm doing a video now to upload onto YouTube. it been a while since I posted my last video." replied Dan

"I wonder why so many people like me. I mean there is nothing special about me at all and its not like they can find me attractive. Murmured Dan under his breath.

"Ok then ill go and edit my video then if you are doing that then" i said, not hearing what Dan said under his breath.

"we can play after we have both finished Phil i you still want to after we have both finished" Dan suggested to me.

"OK i'd like that" i replied smiling to my friend. so i when to my room to finish editing my video before uploading it.

DAN POV:

TIME SKIP...

Phil im done with my video. you still want to go on the Xbox?" I shouted up the stairs.

"Yea I'm finished now anyway. let me just finish putting everything away." Phil shouted back

"What you mean pack everything away i thought you were just editing your video" I asked

" I mean put my laptop away and stuff like that" replied Phil

"ok" I responded

Authors notes:

Well that it with the first chapter comment and tell me your recommendations


	2. Chapter 2

DAN POV:

"When did you become so good at halo" asked Phil after i killed him for the 20th time this hour.

"what do you mean im not good your just bad at this" I sniggered

"I'm not that bad" phil winged

"you really are" i replied killing Phil again

"ok so my skills might not be legendary on this games but there are plenty of games i am better than you at " admitted phil

"name 1" i said

"mario kart 8. Your dreadful on that game." phil stated

" The games hated me. I swear that the game is rigged against me" I complained

" sure it more like you are just bad at it" laughed Phil looking at my pouting face

" Its not funny it impossible to be as bad as i am at that game" I moaned

"you need to practice more" phil said to me

"I do try to but the game bullies me" I whined

"Right sure it does. the game has nothing better things to do then bully you" said Phil rolling his eyes. i just sad there arms folded to my chest pouting.

PHIL POV:

"you look so cute when you do that" i blurted out. quickly covering my mouth when i realized what i just said.

"what did you say" dan asked looking at me as if i've gone mad

"nothing" i say quickly running out the room blushing. why did i say that. i don't find dan attractive. do I.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

well that's chapter finished don't forget to comment with your thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

PHIL POV:

I spend the rest of the night in my room thinking about what I said to Dan. I'm sure I don't have feelings for Dan. But why did i say he was cute and believed it. I fell asleep thinking about what I said.

TIME SKIP

I woke up looking at the clock realizing it was 12. Crap I was supposed to help Dan on his video this morning. I throw on some clothes and run down stairs into the living room to find Dan fast asleep on the sofa with his laptop on his lap. I smile Dan at his putting his laptop on the table at writing him a note apologising for not waking up in time to help him with his video and telling him that I'm going out to get some milk.

After setting the note on top of his laptop I went to get the milk.

TIME SKIP:

When I got back home Dan was still asleep on the sofa smiling in his sleep. I was reminded of was I told Dan last night. I'm still confused about my feeling in the matter because my first instinct would be to deny that I had any feelings for him what so ever. But looking at Dan now seeing his face made me doubt myself. "How can somebody look so adorable when sleeping" I whispered to myself under my breath.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

That's it for chapter 3 I'm afraid. Sorry it was a short chapter.

please comment, what you think and ur idea's


End file.
